


TF2 Halloween

by EastGermanHatTrick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick





	TF2 Halloween

“Hold still mein Heavy. It is hard to do this with a marker.” The Medic sighed as he continued to draw stitches on to the Heavy Weapons Specialist. 

“Sorry Doktor, but pen tickles.” The massive Russian watched as his friend carefully wrapped his wrist in ink. He took the time to study the German medic. They were getting ready for the REDMann Halloween party. Medic had talked him into a couple’s costume. It was surprising how quickly Medic produced an antique lab coat and powdered wig, with hat. 

“You know I could do this with a suture kit and it would look more real.” Medic eyes gleamed with the thought. Heavy noted that he chewed on his lower lip whenever the thought of voluntary surgery came up. 

“Nyet, to much blood for party.” He hated to see his beloved doctor sad. “But, since is Halloween and you get tricky treat, how about you do it after party?” 

The grin that spread on Medic’s face was sweetly maniacal. “Oh vielen Dank mein Heavy.” He kissed the finished ‘stitches’ “Ich liebe dich, mein Creation. Shall we be off?”

“Da, I am now real monster.” Heavy stuck his arms out like Boris Karloff and lurched across the medbay. He chuckled, he hadn’t been sure when Medic suggested Dr. Frankenstein and the monster, but this was fun.

“Ja, and tonight you can scare me with the monster in your pants.” Medic whispered luridly while trying to suppress a grin.


End file.
